Jewel
by Declan Kai
Summary: [DL Oneshot] In his hand, held the jewel that could change the course of his life forever.


**_A/N: It's amazing what you come up with in the loo. _****_Thanks to crashdownmontana for beta-ing this. We're still HOT blondes babe - haha. You rock! _**

**_Reposted to rectify miniscule grammatical errors_**

* * *

Looking down into his hands, what he held between his fingers had the potential of defining the new direction his life would take. His thoughts drifted to the woman who made him who he was today, changing him in the most unexpected of ways. This woman had made him consider the very thing that he thought would never do. 

As his thoughts broke through the thoughts of the present into the memories of the past, tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he relived the moments of sadness, anger and most of all happiness he had with the woman he loved more than life itself. Starting from the very beginning, Danny remembered his first thoughts about her; seeing her as nothing more than Aiden's replacement, he had no intention of making her time with the New York Crime Lab any more pleasant than that very first day. He made fun of her, teased her, did anything that could possibly have given him hope of making her leave or at least making her as miserable as possible.

But that slowly changed as he realised he got as much as he gave. She didn't care about his teasing, or his jokes, instead she returned them. She got under his skin and irritated him to no end but that slowly changed too. Whatever thoughts of her as Aiden's replacement began to fade as he began to see her for who she really was. She was a smart and sexy woman who somehow never ceased to amaze him.

As Danny looked back at the memories he had with her, he couldn't imagine what his life would have been like had she not been a part of him throughout his ordeals. She was there when he was suspected of murder, she was there when his brother was beaten and she was there when Aiden died. With every blow life had sent his way, she was there right beside him, helping him swing back.

Slowly but surely, he realised that he was falling in love with her. Love was something he wasn't prepared for. He laughed as he remembered his conversation with Mac what seemed to be eons ago.

"_Could happen to you, you know," said Mac giving Danny a knowing glance._

_"What, marriage?" Danny asked._

_"Love," stated Mac._

_  
"Don't even say stuff like that Mac, it's not funny," replied Danny, shaking his head._

At first he wasn't ready to accept it. He wasn't ready to be in love with her – but that all changed when a gun was pointed at her. His heart stopped at the very idea of losing her. That was when he knew he had to tell her how he felt about her.

Jolted back to the present as he heard Stella walk into the locker room, Danny hastily stuffed the object into his pocket and closed his locker door before sitting down on the bench. He offered Stella a smile as she walked in. "Hey Stel, headin' home?"

Rolling her eyes, Stella replied with a sigh "You wish Messer, you and Monroe got it good. Me? I'm stuck here with Mac till we get this guy behind bars."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You got it easy last week with the surfer remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, got any plans tonight Messer?" asked Stella.

"You could say so," replied Danny softly.

Noticing the change in her friend's demeanour, Stella moved and sat down beside him. "Danny, you know you're like the baby brother I never had right? I know when something's bothering you. Now spill."

Not looking up, Danny chuckled. "I don't know what I'm doing Stel," he replied.

"What do you mean… oh" replied Stella, shocked as Danny showed her what he had in his hands. "You're going to…."

"I'm scared Stel," said Danny finally looking up at her with watery eyes. "What if she says no?"

Taking his head into her hands, Stella looked straight into his eyes. "Trust me Danny when I say this. You have nothing to worry about."

"You know I still wake up every morning wondering why she's still with me. She has more than enough reasons to leave…" said Danny but was cut of by a slap to the face.

With a spark in her eyes, Stella had never looked so irritated in her life. Danny was almost afraid to look at her. Taking his head in her hands again, she made him look at her. "Listen to me Danny. She's given you just as many reasons to leave as you have given her," said Stella sternly. "But you're still together which means something Danny," her eyes softening. "She loves you, imperfections and all."

Looking back down to the object in his hands, Danny smiled. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I'm proud of you Danny," said Stella, giving him a tight hug. "Now go get her."

Getting up and heading for the door, Danny turned around offering Stella a grin. "Thanks Stel."

XXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to stand still as they stood next to the window watching the snow fall. Standing behind her, he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his heart rapidly beating behind her, knowing that something was making him nervous. Turning within the circle of his arms, she looked up at him, watching his eyes turn dark.

"What's wrong Dan?" she asked, softly rubbing his arms.

Not knowing what to say, he bent down and caught her lips with his as they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours until the overwhelming need to breathe became too great. Pulling away, a little breathless, Danny smiled as he looked into her eyes. Those eyes, how he loved those eyes, he could drown in those eyes. Taking a breath, he pulled her close until their foreheads were together.

"I love you, so much" Danny began looking into her eyes once again. "From the very first time I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. You've been with me through everything, the highs and the lows and still you manage to put up with me. I can't tell you enough how happy I am with you in my life."

Bending down on one knee, Danny looked at her, sincerity and love in his eyes. "You are my rock, my life, my jewel. Lindsay Monroe, will you marry me?

Looking down at him with tears in her eyes, Lindsay couldn't help it as they trickled down. Kneeling down to him, she whispered one word in his ears before being engulfed by his arms.

"Yes"

* * *

**_A/N: The loo comment was a dare, think nothing of it. Please review and tell me what you guys think!_**


End file.
